Foxfire Academy/Lunch2
In between classes, students have time to eat and talk with friends. This session lasts an hour. Roleplay CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla walked into lunch with a groan. This lunch line was so long. ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith walked into lunch.She did NOT have high hopes for the quality of the food.Not to mention the lunch line was LONG.She got in line and started checking her imparter for no good reason. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked in, meeting up with Calla to wait in this insufferably long line. "Hey Calla!" He looked at her. "I guess Maya wasn't feeling good, so she went home and Kara went with her. Just thought you should know. You got any new news since PE ended?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max walked in, back from the Healing Center. It had just been a small fracture—easy to fix by the school doctor. He looked around for Kenric—maybe he still had had a chance to pull off the prank. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin just got back from slipping a note into Charlotte's book bag, asking her to meet him at Eternalia that night so he could ask her to the ball. He waited in line, hoping at some point he would actually be able to get his food. '''COV RUE: Cov walked in to lunch and groned at the long line and truged on line next to Austin. ABBEN SONG: '''Abben walked into to lunch rubbing his back. That splotching match had hurt, not that he would ever let Calla know that. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shugged, “Not really, unless you call this insufferably long line news.” '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric walked in with a grin, he couldn’t wait for Calla to open her locker. ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith looked around and noted that all her friends were here.But they all seemed bored.''Y'now,I haven't pulled a prank yet.Maybe I should?''Lilith looked around and saw Cov.She walked over and asked"Pinky,wanna pull a prank?" '''COV RUE: Hmmmm i have an A-M-A-Z-I-N-G idea ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith smiled a cat-like smile."Perfect.Shoot" JAELYN REDEK: '''Her week had been completely miserable...first the flitterwings, and then the balding solution that had caused her to miss the first day of school. She now walked in to the cafeteria, so late to school she had a week of lunch detention ahead of her. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He walked over to Jaelyn. "Hey! I'm Austin Di Angelo--who are you?" '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was bored, and feeling brave. So she walked up to a girl who looked like her Imp just died and introduced herself, “Hi! I’m Calla, who are you?” ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith gestured for Cov to follow her out of the lunch room.She look behind her to make sure no one noticed.She turned back to Cov and said"Okay.Here's the plan.Lets ice the floors in the level 5 locker area.You can conjuer slime into their lockers.Ill even ice their lockers with a thin layer.This will be epic" '''COV RUE: Cov licked her lips with satisfaction and grind i can alredy see the look on there faces. ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith smiled."Lets get to it"she speed walked towards the atrium.When she got there,she let her powers go wild.The lockers and floor iced over with black ice."Invisible.Your turn,Pinky" COV RUE: Cov closed her eyes for a minuet concentrating then snapped her fingers they both heard the slime oozing around in the lockers. Lets go back to lunch she said rising with telakanesis. ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith looked around and smiled."Yeah.We got to go.I would definitly not want to be here when everything happens."Lilith started speed walking back to the lunch room.She and Cov sat down at one of the many tables.And no one even realized we were gone. JAELYN REDEK: '''Oh, hey I'm Jaelyn! She replied bashfully, "Do I know you guys from somewhere? Your names sounds familiar." '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shrugged, “You probably know both of us. He’s a popstar and I’m Sophie and Keefe Foster’s daughter.” '''COV RUE: Cov giggled to herself and sent a smile to Lilith. Anyway i think we have elvin history next. Ugh what a sleepfest! ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''"I know right.I brought my jacket.Hopefully I can catch some more shut eye.You can probably conjuer a pillow.I hope we get SOME entertainment today.Actually we probably will.You know,cuz of that." COV RUE: She chucled oh hey look there a new kid im going over to say hi. Cov went over to the new girl and with a smile said, '' Hi im Cov Rue, whats your name? ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith walked up as well and said"Hi!Im Lilith!Nice to meet you! Jaelyn Redek: '''She grabbed a cinnecreme off the counter, and replied to Calla"Yeah, I guess that makes sense..." She fidgeted with her hand before saying, "I hope to talk you guys later....You see, I have lunch detention now." She then realized both Cov and Lilith talking to her, and she plastered a smile a smile across her face, replying quickly, "I'm Jaelyn. Jaelyn Redek." She looked over her right shoulder towards the exit of the cafeteria, and rudely ran off towards it overwhelmed, shouting "Got to go to detention." which was a phrase she never thought she would say so happily, as she sprinted to escape the newly formed crowd. '''COV RUE: Detention? On the second day of skl? She dosent seem to be the type. Weird. ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith blinked.The girl seemed very shy.oh well"Hey cov,is it time for nap tim-i mean Elvin history?" COV RUE: Ya i think in a few minuets. Category:Foxfire Roleplay Category:Lunch